


Supplication

by discolophon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rimming, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discolophon/pseuds/discolophon
Summary: Sometimes Dean thinks about how Cas and Jimmy had each other long before he came along.





	Supplication

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the picture found [here](https://discolophon.tumblr.com/post/177670854982/not-my-picture-it-just-inspired-me-this-is).

Sometimes Dean thinks about how Cas and Jimmy had each other long before he came along. How they spent their whole lives before him as a complete pair. A goddamn matching set.

The thought worms through him, leaving twisting hollows and castings of doubt. What is he there for? Cas and Jimmy have each other to love, to share their lives with, to fuck. Dean gives them both good times, sure, but ultimately he’s unnecessary. Their triad is the twins and Dean; he’s outside of them. He came from outside of them. He will always be outside of them.

They’ve talked this shit out, of course. The first time Dean’s insecurities got to the point of making him squirrelly, Jimmy sat the three of them down and made Dean use his fucking words. He and Cas had looked so sad when they found out what was bothering him, so dismayed at the idea that they made him feel excluded; it only made Dean feel worse, because they weren’t actually doing anything to make him feel that way. “It’s just my own bullshit,” he muttered, unable to look them in the eye. “I know it’s--it’s all just me.”

Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, held him firmly and asked him gently, “What can we do, Dean? When you feel like this, how can we reassure you?”

_____

They’re been together long enough now, it’s become a ritual.

When the hollows and the doubt and the feeling of standing outside looking in reach critical mass, Dean tells them. Not with words, because that first discussion was fucking agony; faced with the prospect of talking it through again, Dean would probably just keep on letting it fester until the whole relationship went septic.

Instead he strips naked and prostrates himself on the floor. He bows his head and fists his hands and waits in silence.

_____

A warm hand lands on his nape before rubbing slowly down his spine. “Hello, Dean,” Cas greets him quietly as he settles behind him. His other hand joins the first, sweeping over the expanse of Dean’s back before taking firm hold of Dean’s raised ass and parting his cheeks. At the first flat swipe of Cas’s tongue over Dean’s hole, Dean’s already panting.

“So good for us,” Jimmy murmurs from in front of him, raking one hand through Dean’s hair, half-petting, half-gripping. His other hand skims down Dean’s arm, pausing to squeeze lightly at his bicep, then moving on to his forearm, his wrist, a brief caress over his clenched knuckles before smoothing back up. “Lift your head for me, love. Let me have your mouth.”

Jimmy tugs a little at Dean’s hair as he says it, but Dean’s already raising his head, swallowing a rush of saliva, opening his mouth. Jimmy’s still in his work suit--Cas is, too, minus the jacket: Dean can feel the cuffs of his shirtsleeves brush his skin whenever Cas shifts his grip on Dean’s ass--but the zipper on his trousers is open, his mostly-soft cock pulled through the flap of his boxers. He feeds himself into Dean’s mouth with a steady hand, then leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Dean’s head as Dean starts to suck him to hardness.

Cas switches from laving his tongue over Dean’s hole to spearing it wetly into him, and Dean shudders, his hips hitching back to try to get Cas deeper. Above Dean, Jimmy’s breath catches; his cock twitches, filling steadily between Dean’s lips. The combined sensations make Dean’s own dick, hard since Cas started rubbing his back, blurt out precome.

“You’re so good to show us how you need us, Dean,” Jimmy praises, his voice breathy but sure. His hands are on Dean’s bare shoulders, broad palms and strong fingers kneading and kneading. “We’re going to make you come like this. On Cas’s tongue, take--taking my cock. We’re gonna show you that you’re ours.”

Dean looks up through damp eyelashes: Jimmy’s looking down at him with an expression of such fucking _care_ , soft eyes and gentle brow and smiling mouth. His expression doesn’t change even as he moves one hand to the back of Dean’s head and pulls him down onto the forward push of his hips, forcing his now fully-hard dick far enough into Dean’s mouth that Dean has to open his throat and swallow him.

Dean’s eyes roll back and flutter closed as Jimmy holds him there, nose pressed into the fabric of Jimmy’s boxers, Jimmy’s hips moving in little rocking shoves that keep his cock fucked deep in Dean’s throat. Behind Dean, Cas is using the same short rhythm to fuck his tongue in Dean’s hole; his hands flex on Dean’s ass where he holds him open, and his thick lips are slick with spit where they press and suck at Dean’s rim.

Dean can’t breathe. He can’t breathe with Jimmy’s cock in his throat; he can’t breathe with how good Cas’s tongue feels. His chest tightens and tightens. His closed eyes well over with tears.

“Jesus, Dean, you’re fucking perfect for us.” Jimmy sounds awed. Cas makes a cut-off noise of agreement and licks into Dean like he’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. “Here you go, sweetheart, just like I promised--we’ve got you--”

Dean rarely comes with his dick untouched, but the breath he drags in as soon as Jimmy pulls out of his throat has him making a mess of the floor, his whole body shaking with each long spill of release. Jimmy’s cock slips out of his mouth completely as he pants and gasps and heaves at the air; Cas’s tongue just drives in harder, working him over even as his orgasm starts to recede.

He’s still floating and buzzing and dazed when Jimmy tugs his head up again, pushes just the crown of his dick between Dean’s slack lips, and fists his shaft with his free hand. Just a few short strokes and he comes in Dean’s mouth, onto Dean’s tongue; his other hand leaves Dean’s hair to touch Dean’s throat lightly, feeling him swallow.

“Beautiful,” comes Cas’s voice from behind him, low and rough and admiring; Dean hadn’t even noticed he’d stopped tongue-fucking him. But then he feels only one of Cas’s hands on his ass, the pad of Cas’s thumb rubbing at his rim, and he hears the soft sounds of skin on skin, and he realizes Cas is jerking himself off.

“Please,” Dean rasps, sounding fucking _abused_ , and Cas groans and comes all over his clenching hole, his ass, the small of his back.

_____

Dean supplicates with his whole body: _Have me._

They always do.


End file.
